


The mail girl

by TheLink



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLink/pseuds/TheLink
Summary: Oh shit i guess youll actually have to read this to find out ~





	1. Chapter 1

Soooooo this is My first sotigt here and ill make it up as i go probably have fun Reading it since ill probably be halvung fun whriting it .", just a bit of a warning My spelling Will be horrible since My phone Love to autocorrect and use a "H" larger letter when it feals like it, deal with it (ill probably fix it though But not now )

Have fuuunnn~ 

And maybe have a nice day ...


	2. Chapter 1 (cuz the first one dosnt count )

My Job is quite simpel however its not always that way, seeing that some of the people that i have to deliver mail to are some of Japons moast danguras villans well Ofcorse that is if youd like to see it that way, after My uncle Killed My patents and My older brother he took me in, making me work for him untill i deliberatly got caught by some hunters when i was 16 i thought id be the best way to escape him, and i was wrong oh so wrong, But that dosnt matter not now atleast.

 

"Flash back"

I was currently sittning Tied up in a chair in a smaller Room with maybe five different men that were chit Chatting with eachother .

"Sooo you mean you want me too work for you ?" I interupted them they all looked at me and then keept mumbeling in between eachother after a while one of them looked at me ,  
"Yes we might But only if your strong enough to survive " he Said his dark Voice rumbeled he sounded way older then he looked even with that long beard of his, "What would you Do if i refused huh ?~ " i Said almost tantingly.  
"Oh puppy you dont want to know"he awnsered his dark eyes almost goes darker in the darkness that surrounds is in the small room , my golden eyes were almost glowing in the dark.  
"Ive been through worse this is nothing new at all how boring, how come everyone has the same threats how unoriginal " i Said and started to laugh " they didnt Do anything at all they just sat there like statues. " then work for us and youll lead a cleaner life devoid of Killing But then again you might need to fight and since you killed Thoes poor men back there you might be able to stand your ground, Who knows you might even get the chance to fight someone stronger then you " he Said almost monotonly as his voice started to rumble more sounding almost like thunder.  
" ohhh Why me even i could probably take out you five when im free from this chair like i did your friends " when i spoke in such a cheery voice i almost made it sound like a joke even though that Wasnt the case , it went quiet for a while before they all started to laugh ,  
"You kill us ? " he was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes .   
"Yeah i Will " i Said and stairrd right into his eyes .   
"Girl you can Do nothing against us nen users since you have No Idea how to use it we were only training the bastards you killed " he Said still laughing, i looked down slightly i know how to use nen But becouse of My uncle i had to learn how to use it without him notecing or id be bad for me.  
"What about it it dosnt mean i still cant kill you ~" i Said, that made the man slam his Fist into the table and look straight at me "you killed out men so your going to work for us untill we have new receuites and have them trained up into our standards untill then youll deliver all of the mail in a certain big capitol and outside of it, so well Start by marking you and then well train since im sure your too weak too open a single gate like this" he Said while taking out a weird masine and a nerför togerher with somthing that lookes like black ink, "how can you be so sure of that i Said trying not too tear myself free and ripping their heads off , one of the men moved in behind me and he hit me trying to knock me out , he tried Two more Times and then it turned black.

 

My head was hurrting so bad aswell as My neck and back, i could hear a strange bussing noise i tried to move and then i remembered im stuck , after a while i open My eyes and the noise stops i try to straighten up But pain shoots through My back and i instinktlivly curls into a ball, well as good as i could since i was still tied up .


End file.
